A life without Hope
by cfleischmann
Summary: The Civil War was the bloodiest war in all of American history. Thousands of lives lost fighting for what they believed in, but Perseus Jackson lost everything in the war, his only family, his friends, but most importantly, he lost his hope.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story, that I have been thinking about writing and I want to let you guys know that It is you 'the people' that are the deciding factor if this story goes on. Also there is no pairing yet, but there will be a poll soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO at all.**

Pained moans filled the night-time sky, flies buzzed lazily around motionless bodies, blue and grey uniforms were strewn across the ground, creating an endless sea. A young drummer boy with black, unruly hair filled with dirt, and had sparkling light brown eyes, sobbed next to a man with a severe wound in his chest.

"My Boy" the man croaked, "my time grows near"

"But Dad, you can't leave me" the boy sobbed into his fathers blue blood stained coat.

"Perseus, look at me" The father said sadly.

Slowly Perseus slowly looked up, and stared at his dying father.

"Perseus, my boy, you must listen to my last words carefully. Your fate is not in anyone's hands but your own, and that your mother and your real father love you very much" the father said slowly, taking deep breathes in between words.

"You aren't my real father?" Perseus asked confused

"I am as close as a father, as you want me to be, and remember, never lose hope", the father rasped

"Dad don't leave me", Perseus sobbed completely ignoring what he said.

"I will always be in your heart young one…..Always" the father whispered taking his last breath.

"Father, I love you" Perseus whispered as he closed his fathers eyes.

Carefully he stood up and walked to camp, ignoring all the partying and drunken laughter. Finally after weaving through all of the madness and partying did he manage to get to his tent. He then walked to his cot and cried himself into a dreamless sleep.

Unknown to them a goddess watched the whole scene in her hearth.

"He will hate me" She stated as she felt the boys father enter the room

"He will hate both of us my dear wife" he said sadly as he looked at the hearth.

"Zeus would kill his if he found out he is a primordial" She stated

"He could try" The man chuckled

"When does he become immortal?" the goddess asked quietly

"16" was the reply

"Then until then, we shall wait," She said turning back to the hearth.

"I must go my dear, I have lots of things to do" the man said looking at his wife sadly

"I will see you tonight then" she said

"Of course my love, of coarse" he said, then promptly disappearing.

"Perseus, my son… I am so sorry for the life you have to lead" the goddess whispered sadly.

**Let me know what you think, tell me was it good or bad? Just a reminder, that a poll will be up on who he should be with, here are what are your choices:**

**Zoë**

**Bianca**

**Annabeth (I don't really like this one)**

**Calypso**

**Thalia**

**Artemis**

**Also reviews are a writer's best friend because they let us know if our work is good or needs improving. The Gods read Timeless Warrior's next chapter will come out in the about 2-3 for reading, and sorry its short.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth

**Hey guys I am sorry I didn't write for a long time but I hope to make it up to you with a longer chapter. I have removed one of my stories because it was crap and I wasn't interested in continuing. Remember there is a POLL for who he should be with it is on my profile hopefully.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or any of the characters.**

_**Perseus's POV**_

"War" I thought depressingly "War only caused pain and suffering, It takes sons and fathers away from loving families, It ruins the lives of millions. Ten years ago a great war ravaged the land, everyone soon called it the Civil War, But an unanswered questions kept racing around my head, Why on earth is everyone still happy about the war?, Why is no one else mourning their losses?".

These thoughts and questions raced around my head, they were mocking me, laughing at me.

"Ten years" I thought "Ten years have passed since a person I considered a father died in my arms, killed in the war that many are still happy about."

A single tear slid down my face as I sat in a dirty alleyway, hidden by darkness except from the pale light of the moon. After many hours of weeping I silently stood and snuck out of the alleyway, hidden by the shadows.

"In a few days its my birthday" I thought sadly " another birthday without my father."

As I silently was brooding over the past, I soon realized I was being followed, but when I looked behind me I saw only the empty streets of Chicago. Slowly I put my hand on my revolver that was hidden in the folds of my jacket. After a while I stated to pick up the pace, then I suddenly went into a run, and hopefully try to surprise my pursuer. Much to my surprise the presence was predicting that and I felt it getting closer and closer. Quick is a flash of desperation I leapt into the forest that I was running along. After 5 minutes of weaving through trees, I came to a small clearing about the size of a small pack, quickly I dove into a nearby bush and took out my revolver and waited. I didn't have to wait long because out of the bushes came a beautiful woman, she was tall and had night black hair and was really pale like she hasn't been in the sun all of her life. She wore a long black robe that came down to here heels. After she inspected the clearing she said.

"Perseus, I know you are here, come out so I can talk to you"

"Why should I?" I said softly, just enough to be heard, but not enough to give my position away.

"I mean no harm, if that is what you mean" the woman replied steadily.

"How do I not know you are not a monster that has been chasing me?" I asked softly and unsure.

"If I was a monster I would have already killed you by now" she stated calmly.

After pondering what she said for a while I came to the conclusion that she was right.

"Fine, I will come out. But make a single move against me I will shoot." I said

"Very well" She said

Slowly I came out of the bushes holding my revolver in my right hand, pointing it straight at her I said.

"Now talk, then leave"

"You look so much like you father, your real one" she said softly.

"My father is dead, he died 10 years ago in the war" I retorted angrily.

"You know your real father loves you very much" the woman said with a tinge of hurt in her voice.

"I don't believe that for a second, he AND my mother left me in an orphanage, not caring that I was beaten by Gabe the caretaker and the others because I was weak. Then when my 'father' adopted he told me that he was my father, and I believed him, do you want to know why? because at the age of 6 I had no father and I wanted one desperately. Now he is dead because North and South had a spat about slavery. At the age of 7 I had no choice but to join a war that no child should ever have seen" I ranted angrily, after taking some breaths and wiping the tears from my eyes, I closed my eyes and said calmly.

"I saw the bloodiest wars in American history at the age of seven, then 3 years later my father died in my arms, something that will stamped in my brain forever. Now I am 20 and have nothing but images of death in my head."

The woman who was silently crying as she heard my sad tale carefully wiped the tears from her face.

"Now if you just wanted to rub my history in my face, then you succeeded. Now leave unless you have anything else to say"

I said angrily.

"There was a reason that your real parents couldn't keep you"

she said softly.

"Probably because they didn't want me" I stated sadly

"No" se said shocked "Why would you say such a thing"

"Because its true" I said

"No the reason why your parents couldn't keep you is because you are a tri-blood" she stated

"A Tri-blood?"I asked confused.

"Yes your father is a Primordial and your mother is a Greek goddess" she said

"Oh this is crap, they don't exist" I said tiredly

Thunder rumbled in the distance.

"I would watch what you say before one kills you" The woman said with a smirk.

"I still don't believe you, but if you are correct then shouldn't I be a god if I am the offspring of two immortals?" I asked slightly believing what she was saying.

"No because your parents are from two different Categories of immortality, if your parents were both Primordial then you would be one as well, same goes if they were Olympians, But since one is an Olympian and the other is a Primordial there is a slight power gap, therefore producing a human part to make up the missing piece" she lectured easily.

"Ok I believe you because that is way to complex to make up" I said reluctantly and in defeat.

"Good now that is all taken care of, now for my message from the council" She muttered, I still heard her but I didn't saw anything because she frightens me and I don't need another lecture.

"My time is nearly up child but a quick message from the council," she said straightening up.

"Ok what is it?" I asked uncertainly

"Tomorrow is your birthday, if I am not mistaken but that is when you become an immortal" she said carefully expecting me to blow up about it.

"How?" I stuttered

"When a Tri-Blood reaches 21 their power is strongest and their human side is replaced with the powers of your domains." She said simply

After she said this the stars blinked three times in sequence.

"My time is up child I must go" she said sadly " and remember your parents love you."

"I don't have any parents only a dead father" I replied hotly

"Very well believe what you want to believe I am not here to change your mind" she said sadly.

Slowly she turned around and started to walk way and I put my aching arm that held my revolver down.

"Wait" I called after her "What is your name?"

She turned around and smiled and said.

"Nyx, My name is Nyx" she said as the shadows reached up and grabbed her, then suddenly she disappeared.

**I hope you all like it I worked really hard on this chapter and I must say it is a new record for me, I wrote nearly 1,500 words. As for gods read Timeless Warrior it will be out next week…maybe no promises. Also a reminder there is a POLL for who he should be with it is on my profile hopefully.**


End file.
